


In from the cold

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold outside, Zevran and Theron find ways to keep warm though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In from the cold

"Finally! I thought you would never call a halt. Really, Theron - did you have to do this in the middle of a Blight-cursed winter?" Zevran complained in a mock-serious voice as he stripped off his leather armor, fingers stiff from the cold and pulled off his soaked-through boots. 

Theron smiled from his corner of the tent where he was removing his own gear, for all his complaining he knew Zevran was pleased to have been included on the mission, and the cold weather just gave more incentive to keep warm at night.

Zevran flopped on his back on the bedroll, gloriously naked, caramel skin glowing in the light of the lantern. His eyes gleamed with a mischievous light as he propped up on an elbow and gave Theron a very thorough looking-over, his eyes hungry as they took in the other elf's pale skin and lean muscles.

Theron felt a heat spread in his belly at Zevran's gaze, and as always, his body reacted fast to the promise in the golden eyes and he wasted no more time in removing the last of his clothing and slipping in between the furs beside his lover. 

The first kiss was slow and tender - as if they were reminding themselves of the other - which in a way they were, it had been several weeks since they'd had any time together like this. It soon gave way to more hungry and needy kisses, all tongues and teeth and roaming hands that knew exactly where to touch, pinch and caress to elicit the needful response. 

Soon enough Theron was quivering, thrumming like a bowstring drawn taut under Zevran's expert touch. He found himself lying on his back with the other elf's familiar weight on top of him, Zevran's hnd grasping Theron's arousal briefly before traveling further down. 

"Please..." Theron's plea trailed into a gasp as he felt the cold slick of oil against his skin and then a finger pushing in, all the more delicious for having been absent for so long. Under normal circumstances Zevran would have considered teasing his Dalish lover, stretching the pleasure out as long as possible but not tonight, they were both too impatient, they had been denied this too long. Theron wrapped his long legs around the Antivan's waist and urged him on, canting his hips, making his desire abundantly clear. Zevran leaned in to kiss him, drawing a wanton moan from the other elf as he pushed, slow but insistent until he was all the way in, resting his head on a pale shoulder to center himself. 

They soon fell into a familiar pattern, hands and mouths caressing where they could reach, each relishing in the feel of the other as their pace intensified. Feeling his lover getting closer, Zevran slipped a hand between them and stroked Theron to climax, the sticky, warm release coating his hand and the other elf's stomach. As the afterschocks of Theron's climax subsided, Zevran resumed his thrusts, himself close to the edge. With Theron's lips at his ear, whispering alternate obscenities and endearments he shuddered and spent himself with a hoarse shout. 

They lay panting in the dim light of the tent until the cold night air cooled the sweat on their skin and the spend between their bodies turning cold and sticky. 

"There's a hot spring nearby, we can have a bath in the morning," Theron murmured against Zevran's shoulder, "no way am I leaving this bed now, in the cold and the dark. Besides, the night isn't over yet, I'm sure we can find ways to keep warm and get cleaned up before morning?" This earned a playful swat from his lover, Zevran's eyes shining with pleasure and renewed desire, he had been delighted to find his Dalish matched him well in roguish humour and devilish mischief. 

"Hm...indeed, I am certain you already have several such ideas..." Zevran's grin was wide and mischievous as he pulled the furs on top of them and surrendered himself to Theron's eager exploration.


End file.
